In the belt connecting metal fitting corresponding to a through anchor described in patent citation 1 listed below, a resin molding material is integrally molded on an area around a through hole in a metal plate and webbing is inserted through, whereby the webbing is slidably supported on the resin molding material.
Further, it is necessary that the webbing smoothly slide in the belt connecting metal fitting and it is necessary to reduce the wear of the belt connecting metal fitting caused by the sliding of the webbing. For this reason, generally the resin molding material is manufactured from a relatively high-grade resin whose friction coefficient is low and whose wear resistance is high.
However, in this belt connecting metal fitting, the resin molding material covers the outer peripheral end surface of the metal plate from the inner periphery of the through hole in the lower side section of the metal plate. For this reason, the use amount of synthetic resin material, which is a relatively high-grade resin, increases.
Because of this, when molding the resin molding material on the metal plate, the use amount of the resin molding material increases, the molding time becomes longer, and the molding equipment for the resin molding material becomes larger in size. Moreover, in processing the belt connecting metal fitting when a molding defect in the resin molding material has occurred or when scrapping the vehicle, separating the resin molding material, in which the use amount of the relatively high-grade resin is large, from the metal plate is cumbersome, so the loss cost is high.
Patent Citation 1: JP-A No. 2001-138862